


It is true

by Castledemon3566



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castledemon3566/pseuds/Castledemon3566
Summary: Chris walker has heard of a prophecy that a lovely present would be waiting for the strongest man here, and that man is Chris. It finally comes true when he see's miles upshur come into the building. He know's exactly what's gonna happen next."It's okay little piggy, your perfectly safe"
Relationships: Miles Upshur/Chris Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	It is true

Chris was always a loner when he was growing up. As a kid, as a teen, at his job, when his workplace went to shit, yeah, so basically his whole life. The only thing that he loved was his pig named Archie, his only friend that died a couple weeks before he got a job from massive asylum. He cried the whole night and vowed he would find someone other than Archie, a wife or husband.

Now that he looks like a blood thirsty monster, his chances on dating are very low. The only hope he clenches on is a prophecy father Martin told him. He said "my child, don't worry, one day there will be someone very beautiful for the strongest man here, and that man, is you" so Chris made a vow, once he finds this angel of hope and will take care of him or her till the day they die. It was a long shot but it was the only thing he had. 

His confidence were growing thin as it had been a couple weeks being in this shit hole, still waiting for the prophecy to come true, or die by the walrider.

Today was like any other day in mount massive asylum. The twins acting like shit heads, father Martin being the parent, and variants slouched in corners or running around as if they were going to die, pretty normal. 

Chris was searching for any intruders or variants who were fucking around, but the place looked clean to him. Then a scream of terror ringed in the monsters ears, new to him as everyone here weren't the screaming type. The scream came from upstairs, near the room full of dead body's and the decapitated man who was still actually alive, Chris left him there to slowly die. As he had arrived at the hallway, he froze, his eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. There, a small, skinny, most beautiful man with green eyes and dark brown hair stood in front of the a dead man hanging, feeling horrified and disgusted.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes, it was true, the prophecy, it was all true. Walker thought this small man was the most beautiful thing in the world. Thankfully the brunnete didn't see him, hesitantly walking through the door. This man had to be prophecy, he looked so adorable, Chris could just imagine hearing his little moans as he fucked him, truly a delightful sight. 

Chris knew that this little man wouldn't oblige to him, so he would have to take him forcefully. Walker wouldn't really be offended by this man's fear once he saw him, he was a limb tearing monster after all. Chris slowly walked through the bloody room, picking up a syringe on the floor. As he saw the small man trying to squeeze in through the two carts, Chris took his chance as he gently grabbed the mans neck and lifted him off the ground, saying " its okay little pig" as he plunged the syringe in his stomach.

"MOTH-" Before the man could finish his insult, he passed out. Chris smiled, a heartfelt smile, he didn't this kind of emotion in a long time, he could finally go home now. He gently hoisted up the man on his shoulder as he started to finally escape. He went in front of the the asylum and busted open the door, finally free. Busted open the gate as well and fished out the keys out the mans pocket to use his car. It was a little small, but he managed as he drove up high in the mountains to his little cabin in the woods.

He kept the man in the backseat, as to not wake him. As he pulled in the driveway, he took the man out the car and into the house. He put him upstairs in his bedroom, not before undressing him and giving him his oversized sweater, which worked like a blanket for the small man.

Chris took a hot shower then ripped out that God damn thing out of his mouth, then got dressed into PJs. He crawled into bed with the man, wrapping his arm around him. He and the other man had a lot to talk about in the morning, but for now they needed sleep, as Chris closed his eyes.


End file.
